For over a hundred years, public and academic medical universities and institutions, pathology clinics, private biomedical institutions, tissue archives, hospitals, and museums have been preserving biological specimens with formalin and other chemical fixatives such as formaldehyde and ethyl alcohol. The most common chemical fixative is formalin. Formalin is used as a fixative because of its superior ability to preserve both tissue structure and cellular morphology. This has resulted in the wide use of formalin for the successful preservation of histologic sections for traditional microscopic analysis. Formalin fixation is so effective in preserving tissue structure and cellular morphology that the formalin archive is a veritable treasure trove containing millions of samples. Within this archive are biological samples of healthy tissue, tissue samples from virtually every known disease, and a multitude of preserved life forms.
The most common form of sample fixation occurs through formalin-induced cross-linking of the proteins within the biological specimen. These protein cross links, while providing excellent cellular morphology preservation, also renders the fixed sample relatively insoluble. Because of these protein cross-links, the types of assays that can be performed on a formalin-fixed sample are limited in number, unable to provide quantitative results and lack sensitivity. In fact, formalin fixed biological samples are virtually unusable in many modern assay techniques, which are both highly quantitative and sensitive.
It is apparent, therefore, that new methods for solubilizing formalin-fixed or other chemically-fixed biological samples are greatly to be desired.